


A compilation of Sanscest Stories

by orphan_account



Category: Undertale, Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, Multi, Sanscest - Freeform, Sanscest poly
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-17
Updated: 2019-03-09
Packaged: 2019-08-25 00:57:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16651243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Just a bunch of random Sanscest stories. Any ship, any time, this is pretty much just my bordem writing. You can totally ask me to write something if you'd like, but I have the option to choose and pick what I write, and I'm fairly picky when it comes to choosing things! Don't complain if I didn't decide to write your request; I can deny it for any reason or no reason at all. With that, I hope you enjoy.





	1. Sick Days (Paresthesia (Swapfell Red x Dream))

Razz wasn't normally the person who would be considered weak. He acted strong, and really was! However, right now he was.. Not. Razz had gotten sick, and at the moment was curled up in his bed waiting for his boyfriend, Dream, to bring him soup. He let out a small sniffle as he pulled the sheets up over him. He felt so bad, he just wanted his soup! And maybe some cuddles from Dream. 

Hearing footsteps outside of his door, Razz sat up. There was a soft knocking on his door, to which he let out a scratchy, “Come in!” Dream came into Razz's room, chicken soup in his hands. It was steaming, nice and hot for Razz's sore throat. Dream also had a lap tray, so Razz could eat in bed.   
Razz sat up, taking the lap tray and setting it over his lap before taking the soup. “Would you like anything else?” Dream hummed, looking at Razz. “Maybe some tea..?” He asked. “With honey..” He then added. Dream nodded and went off again to make his boyfriend tea. 

Razz took the spoon that was in his soup, and began to eat. It tasted wonderful! Dream had always been a wonderful cook. He always made things for his friends, and living with him was a big advantage. Razz continued to eat his soup, waiting for his boyfriend once again. He hummed a bit to himself as he ate, though it hurt his throat a bit. The broth of the soup was helping that, and the tea would hopefully help more. 

Soon enough Dream came back up with tea. The tea bag was still in it to keep it flavoured, and there was milk and honey in it, as well as a spoon. He placed it down on Razz's bed side table as opposed to his lap tray, then sat down on the end of his bed. He put a hand on the other's forehead and let out a soft sigh. “You're still burning up.” Razz let out a small huff. He hated being sick so much! “Also..” Dream started. “You need to take your medicine again after you finish your soup.” Razz went pale. Not that disgusting medicine! Dream saw his face and chuckled. “It'll be alright.” He hummed. 

Dream got up and went to get his medicine. Razz let out a loud, childish sigh as his boyfriend went off. Gross medicine… He finished his soup while Dream was gone, which put more hell on him. When Dream came back he sat down and poured the medicine into the cap, measuring out how much Razz was prescribed. Razz made a grossed out face, making Dream chuckle. “It's not that bad.” He hummed. “Yes it i-” He cut himself off with a cough, his yelling too loud for his throat. 

“Open up.” Dream hummed as he moved closer to Razz. “Noo!!” He whined, moving away. “Razzy, you're being like a child. Everything's okay, just take the medicine.” Razz let out a whimper. Dream thought for a moment, before smiling gently. “If you take it I'll give you a kiss.” “But I'm-” “It doesn't matter.” He hummed. Razz sighed, before taking the cap and downing it. He made a disgusted face once it was down. 

Dream chuckled as Razz then drank about half of the mug of tea. Dream then leaned forward and gently placed his teeth to Razz's, who quickly returned it. After a few seconds, Dream pulled away. “Worth it?” He hummed. Razz nodded, then hugged Dream, placing the tray beside his bed. Dream shifted to pull Razz to him, sitting on the bed and holding him close. The two cuddled for the rest of the night, Razz falling asleep in Dream's arms.


	2. This cake is the best thing ever!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (This was a prompt) 
> 
> Dream makes a cake for his and Horror's anniversary, which is the 'best cake ever', according to them.

“This cake is the best thing ever!” Dream exclaimed. He was covered in flour and icing. He had made a cake for Horror and his second anniversary together, and it looked amazing! Of course, he had made a huge mess, but that was alright!

Just as Dream headed to their room to change his clothes, he heard the door open. “Oh-!” He ran and hid the cake in the fridge. Horror couldn’t know yet! Then, he went and got changed into normal clothing, before going out to greet Horror. The taller skeleton looked at Dream as he ran to him, throwing his arms around him.Horror chuckled, hugging him back, and picking him up a slight bit.

A soft giggle escaped Dream’s mouth as he was picked up. He looked up at Horror before giving him a soft kiss. It only lasted a few seconds, but it was nice. Once the two had pulled away Horror put Dream down. “How was your day?” Dream asked cheerily, that bright smile plastering his face as per usual.

Horror gave a small shrug, murmuring a soft, “Good.” He sat down on the couch with a sigh. Dream smiled, now was the time to show off his cake! Dream ran off to the kitchen, calling, “Come here, I made something for you!!” Horror chuckled at his boyfriend’s energy,getting up and walking into the kitchen.

When Horror walked in he saw the cake. A smile crept onto his teeth, but it wasn’t creepy. It was a genuine, happy smile. The cake was based with white icing, and there were little blood red roses, and on the top there were blood red icing words saying “Happy Anniversary.” “Do you like it?!” Dream asked, not meaning to yell. He was just so excited!!

Horror nodded, going and getting a knife. “I love it.” He said. Once getting the knife, he cut the cake. The icing wasn’t even the end of how good this cake was! It was now visibly red velvet, and there was strawberry jelly inside of it, as well as melted chocolate right in the middle. Dream made this?!

Horror looked at him, astonished. “You.. Made this?” He asked. Dream nodded. “Yeah! It took a really long time! Does it look good?!”He asked. “It looks amazing!” Horror nearly yelled. Though it was unusual, he did this when he got happy. Dream nodded a bit, smiling.“I’m glad!” He exclaimed, nearly jumping from how happy he was.

Horror went and grabbed a few plates. Dream got the serving spatula, and got two pieces of cake. The two began to eat, happily. “This tastes amazing.” Horror said, smiling. Dream nodded happily. He was proud of himself! Then, a question came up. “..Are we going to share this with anyone else?”

Dream fell silent, before a small giggle escaped his lips. “No.” He said softly. Horror let out a soft laugh, smiling. “Alright. By the way,” Dream looked at Horror with a hum, “This is the best cake ever.”


	3. I won't let anyone hurt me, you're safe with me.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (Prompted)
> 
> Dream is overprotective of Ink, and when Ink wakes up from a nap, Dream does something terrifying.

Dream was one of the only people someone would expect to not be overprotective. Sure, he wanted to protect all of the AUs, but he never seemed to be overprotective of them. However, that was changing. At the moment, Dream and Ink were in the Doodle Sphere. Ink was working on a drawing while Dream watched. It had gotten rather silent as this went on, and Dream disliked it. He had started to noticeably scoot closer and closer to Ink, until he was cuddling with his arm. Ink didn’t mind, though, since he wasn’t using that one to draw with.

Suddenly, out ofthe blue, Dream said, “I won’t let anyone hurt you, you’re safe with me!” Ink blinked, looking at Dream. “Excuse me..?” He asked softly, thinking he almost imagined that. What was the reason for that? Ink hadn’t even bothered Error lately, he was in no dangerat all. “You’re safe with me, I won’t let anyone hurt you!” He said again. Ink blinked again, then muttered an, “Uh… Thanks..?”Dream smiled, hugging Ink’s arm tighter.

The Doodle Sphere fell silent again. Dream was cuddling Ink’s arm, and Ink still drawing. The shorter skeleton sighed, putting his sketchpad down.“Dreamy..” Ink muttered, Dream looking at him. “Why?” “What do you mean why?” Dream asked. “Why do you say that?” The taller skeleton smiled, then said, “Oh, easy, because I won’t let anyone hurt you!” “But.. Why?” “Because I love you and anyone who hurts you will pay!”

Dream said that so… Cheerily. It creeped Ink out a bit, honestly. “Uh… Alright..”Ink murmured. “Something wrong, Inky?” Dream asked. “No-” Ink muttered, staring at the ground. Who was a threat to him..? Error? He was barely hurt by him, he didn’t even have a real soul! Did he mean anyone who tried to hurt him? Anyone who tried to touch him…? It worried Ink. He loved Dream- Well, as much as he could with an artificial soul- But it still made him… Slightly uncomfortable.

Dream continued to cuddle Ink’s arm, and eventually Ink gave in to putting his arm around the taller skeleton and pulling him close. This made Dream happy, cuddling his love. Ink still felt wrong about something, though. This wasn’t really like Dream. The cuddling was, but not this.. Overprotectiveness. Ink let out a yawn as he was cuddled. He hadn’t slept in days, and so he fell asleep in Dream’s arms.

Later that day, Ink woke up to screaming. He rubbed his eyes, and then saw it; Dream with his bow and arrows, and Error, a wound to his chest. Ink gasped.“Don’t touch my Inky ever again, do you understand me?!” Dream barked. Error, who was, for once, terrified nodded. “Now get the fuck out before I shoot you again!” Dream yelled, Error running.That.. That wasn’t Dream!

“D.. Dreamy?” Ink asked quietly, sitting up. “Oh no, you saw that-” Dream said softly, going to Ink and kneeling down. “What did you-” “Error wanted to take you, so I didn’t let him!” Dream then explained. “R.. Right..” Ink said, still in a daze. Dream smiled, hugging the shorter skeleton close to him again. “No one will ever take you away from me, I love you!” Despite Ink being now a bit terrified, he still loved Dream- He couldn’t just say he didn’t! A soft murmur of, “I love you, too, Dreamy..” came from Ink as he let himself nuzzle into Dream’s chest.

Frankly, he hoped this didn’t happen again. It scared him so badly, but maybe this would be okay.. Maybe. He just didn’t want Dream to end up killing anyone and messing with the balances of the AUs. That would be bad. Of course, Ink didn’t want anyone from any AU to die. He never understood why Error had to destroy AUs and kill people. He hated it- He hated Error. He wasn’t going to say it was a good thing Dream hurt him, though.

Ink sighed, letting himself nuzzle further into Dream’s chest. “Hey, Inky?” Dream hummed, making Ink look up. “Yeah?” “You’re safe with me and always will be! I love you!” He stated, making Ink nod. He murmured a soft, “I love you, too…” before falling back asleep in Dream’s arms.


	4. New Years (RazzberryCherry)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Razz and Fell are hanging out on new years, and something adorable happens.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aaaa I'm sorry this is so short--   
> Also this was written for LunaXXMoon1

Razz had been at a New Years party. At the moment he was laying on the couch, pretty drunk. He was laying on Red, as well, just sitting his head in the other's lap while he let out soft, occasional laughs at nothing in particular. Red had began to quietly rub a hand over Razz's skull, sighing. He glanced to the clock. Ten minutes until midnight- Maybe Razz would sober up by then- He could wash his mouth out then, and get a kiss from someone.

Razz let out a hiccup before turning over and vomiting in a trash bin not too far from the couch. Red got up and managed him over to the bin, where he continued to vomit for about a minute. Once he was done he got up, shakily, and got a glass of water. Red went with him, getting him back to the couch when he had gotten the water. He checked the time again- Seven minutes now. 

He sat in Red's lap this time, curling up against him as he drunk the water. He murmured something about how he felt sick, letting his head lay on the other's chest. Red moved his hand to gently rub Razz's back, moving in small circles. A small murmur of thank you came from the usually pissy skeleton as he did this. He just nodded a bit, moving to give his head a small kiss. 

Checking the time again, Red noticed it was only three minutes now. Soon enough he was going to kiss Razz, who… Hopefully wouldn't taste like vomit. Razz glanced up at Red after a bit, sighing. He closed his eyes, then, leaning against his shoulder. He let out a small murmur of something- But of what Red could not say. He continued to rub Razz's back, beginning to hum a bit. He also began to gently rock Razz, who smiled against him. 

Then, the bell went off. They'd set a timer for when it would turn midnight. Red gently tilted Razz's head up. The smaller skeleton went with it, looking up at Red. A small smile appeared on his face as Red leaned down, pressing his teeth to Razz's. He returned the kiss, his arms going around Red's neck before they broke away. Once again, he laid his head against Red's chest, a dorky grin now resting on his face. 

Quietly, Razz drifted off. Red smiled a bit, sighing happily. He moved down, quietly murmuring to the skeleton, “Night, sweetheart..” before shifting around and getting a blanket, putting it over himself and Razz. He then laid down on the couch, holding Razz as he closed his eyes, a smile on his face too.


	5. You're a good pillow (KillerStar)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Outer decides his boyfriend needs more affection, and he's going to give it to him in the form of cuddles.

It'd been a long day. Killer had been out working with Nightmare, while Outer had been out helping clean up the last bits of trash from a surprise party for his Frisk. The two had gotten home around the same time, though Killer had quickly headed to the shower when he got back. It wasn't like Outer didn't know what Killer did- But he'd rather not let the other see what it looked like to be covered in dust, blood, and bone marrow. Outer respected this, of course, and usually just went up to their shared room to wait when Killer got home. 

Soon enough, Killer was done with his shower. He got out and got changed into a pair of pajama pants and a sweater, then started to wash his clothing before heading to the room. Once he got there he saw Outer sprawled out on the bed, watching some show. He looked up to face his boyfriend, before smiling and saying, “Welcome back!” Killer only chuckled and murmured a thanks as he sat down on the edge of the bed. 

Usually, the two would converse for awhile, but Outer wanted to try something else. He knew that Killer disliked affection, but if he could manage to give him a few hugs and some cuddles maybe he would realize how good it was- He understood that Killer had probably never had an ounce of affection in his life, and Outer wasn't going to let him keep it that way- Cuddling was way too nice to not! So, Outer shifted towards Killer before looking at him and smiling. Then, he asked, “Can we cuddle?” 

Killer looked to Outer and sighed. “Baby, you know I don't li-” “Please? Just this once?? I wanna show you what it's like!” Outer begged, putting a hand on Killer's shoulder. The skeleton had let out a sigh, before uttering a soft, “Okay..” This prompted Outer to let out a happy noise and slide back on the bed, pulling Killer with him. 

“Just sit there...” Outer had murmured before shifting to lay his head on Killer's lap. “We'll start off like this, okay?” He then hummed in a cheerful tone. Killer nodded in response as he looked down upon his boyfriend. He looked pretty cute like this. He reached a hand down and gently began to pet Outer's skull as he let out a soft, happy sigh. This felt nicer than he'd anticipated- Way nicer. 

“Hey, Killer?” Outer had then hummed, getting a soft response of, “Yeah?” “You're a good pillow.” The other could only let out a soft laugh at his boyfriend's words. He shifted his head down to plant a soft kiss on the forehead. Outer then shifted to be looking up, making Killer look down at him. A bit of black goop dripped onto Outer's face as the two stared at each other- But it didn't seem to faze Outer. 

Then, quietly, Killer leaned down and gave Outer a soft kiss on the teeth. It made the skeleton smile, giving a soft chuckle before he sat up. He shifted to wrap his arms around Killer, before murmuring, “Let's try more positions..” This went on until the two had passed out, Outer laying on his boyfriend happily.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was requested by Felixthefriend on tumblr.   
> You can request things and get them seen most likely faster here: https://starryparchment.tumblr.com/ask


End file.
